Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing washing fluid, e.g., water, detergent, and/or bleach, during operation of such washing machine appliances. A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During operation of such washing machine appliances, washing fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber in the washing fluid, to wring washing fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of water is directed into the tub in order to form washing fluid and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The volume of water can vary depending upon a variety of factors. For example, large loads can require a large volume of water relative to small loads that can require a small volume of water.
To operate efficiently, the volume of water directed into the tub preferably corresponds or correlates to a size of a load of articles within the wash chamber of the basket. Thus, large volumes of water are preferably directed into the washing machine's tub for large loads in order to properly wash such loads. Conversely, small volumes of water are preferably directed into the washing machine's tub for small loads in order to properly wash such loads. Directing an improper volume of water into the basket can waste valuable water and/or energy and can also hinder proper cleaning of articles within the wash chamber of the basket. However, accurately and/or precisely determining the size of a load of articles within the wash chamber of the basket can be difficult. In particular, friction and other forces that hinder rotation of the basket can change over time, and accurately and/or precisely determining the size of a load of articles within the wash chamber of the basket can be difficult due to changes in friction and other forces that hinder rotation of the basket over time.
Accordingly, a method for operating a washing machine appliance that can assist with determining a mass of articles within a wash chamber of a basket of the washing machine appliance would be useful. In particular, a method for operating a washing machine appliance that can assist with determining a mass of articles within a wash chamber of a basket of the washing machine appliance while accounting for changes in friction within the washing machine appliance would be useful.